


Gordian knot

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, bunny slippers, nose crinkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordian knot: noun: ˌɡôrdēən ˈnät: an extremely difficult or involved problem.</p><p>mid 16th century: from the legend that Gordius, king of Gordium, tied an intricate knot and prophesied that whoever untied it would become the ruler of Asia. It was cut through with a sword by Alexander the Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordian knot

As we all know from the blog, Sherlock gets hives at the mention of the word 'shopping' or the phrase, 'out of milk.' So it should not surprise anyone that Christmas shopping, especially for John, becomes a Gordian knot for him each December, and this year, it has to be special. 

Each year, except the Christmases they have both deleted, he manages to come up with something at the last minute, and John knows this, so accepts the gift for the thought that was behind it, especially last year's gift certificate for a year free of fingers in the crisper. John rolled his eyes and knew it just meant the fingers would be in the freezer behind the peas.

This year, he has to come up with something remarkable. He wants to find something that speaks of his love and gratitude, and perhaps the overwhelming relief that when he wakes, he finds his blogger, flatmate and now best friend and lover cuddled around him.

New bathrobe? Nah, he loves that ratty thing he wears-  
Socks? No-too mundane, just wears black or white ones, anyway  
New phone? uh uh, he finally understands how his current model works  
Toaster? To replace that last one-nope, best not to remind him of why it needed replac-

"Mornin' love." John yawns and kisses his neck.

"Hmmmm."

"Could feel the gears grinding away, what's up, got a new case?"

"Uhmmm, no, old one." Sherlock snuggles down to kiss John properly, then sighs as John straddles him, already aroused, needing him. He still finds it astonishing after months of being 'together' that John wants him in this way. He looks up to find John's navy blue eyes glittering at him. 

"I don't need any Christmas presents, unless you want to wrap yourself in a big red bow-"

"How-"

"That crinkle, it's your, 'Damn, I have less than a week to scrounge for a gift for John' crinkle."

"I don't-"

"Yeah, you do." John bends down and kisses that nose crinkle that makes his heart rate speed up each time he sees it.

"Mmmmmm." Sherlock grabs John's hips and pulls him tight against him, and slowly rocks up beneath him.

"Dammmmmmmn."

"I just want to give you something that lets you know how much I love(kiss), adore(thrust), and generally worship(nibble) you."

"I-uhhhhhhhhhhhgo-pleeeease, Sher-"

"What love?"

"Touch me."

"There?"

"Mmmm"

"And-?"

"Godddddd, yes."

Sherlock somehow managed to flip John onto his back, wrap John's ankles around his neck and discover new spots that neither knew existed. Just watching John fall apart beneath his hands, tongue, and mouth was enough to push Sherlock to the edge.

"John-I-"

"Come for me, love, yes-"

They looked each other in the eyes as their orgasm overtook them, then collapsed into one another. 

"Slippers? How about some nice non-glow-in-the-dark bunny slippers? Saw some online-"


End file.
